battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Match
|allies = Pencil (Best Friend), Bubble, Firey, Teardrop, Ruby, Book, Ice Cube, Tennis Ball (BFDI), Eraser, Golf Ball (BFDI) and Gelatin (partially) |enemies = Snowball, Flower, Pin, Spongy, Needle, Blocky,Tennis Ball (BFDIA), Golf Ball (BFDIA), Donut, Nickel |color = Red and Light Brown |team = Squishy Cherries (BFDI), Team No-Name (1), FreeSmart (2) (BFDIA) |voice = Cary Huang}} Match is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. Match also was a semi-antagonist in BFDIA. She was on the Squishy Cherries team, and was on Team No-Name until Pencil made a new team called FreeSmart and she joined along with Book, Ice Cube, Bubble and Ruby. She was part of the alliance with Bubble and Pencil. She likes to call Pencil, "Pence-Pence", and she won't let anyone else do that; first seen in Puzzling Mysteries. When Match was voted off in Episode 14, Pencil "substituted" her with Ice Cube in her alliance. Match was also the first one to be teleported to the TLC via the "Laser Powered Teleportation Device" instead of being thrown to the TLC manually. Her most disliked player is Spongy, as seen when she was playing "Spongy Cake" in Episode 3 and 10. She feels he is too overweight, coupled with the fact that in Barriers and Pitfalls, Spongy was weighing down the chairlift needed to progress through the challenge, barely ripping the cables. In Episode 20, she dyes her "hair" (actually her match tip) blue to try to get the viewers to vote for her, but also was a recommended character named Blue Match, along with Pink Match and Green Match. However, she didn't rejoin. In Episode 24, it is shown that she dyes her tip back to red. In Episode 25, she, along with the other eliminated contestants, are set free from the TLC. After Firey wins Battle for Dream Island, Match, along with Pencil and Bubble, tell Firey he has to let them in, and Firey lets them in. Later, after Dream Island is sold because of "budget slices," Match, along with Snowball, Tennis Ball and Woody, is abducted by a UFO. Match turns off the power in the UFO to fly, and everyone gets scared. Match tried to make the UFO fly again, but then realizes it's a one-way switch. The UFO then crushes Flower, but not before Woody has a heart attack due to the color gray. Match then says hey to everybody, then is revealed to see that she's alive. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, her friend Pencil is quick to start a conflict with Donut. When Puffball suggests to put one original contestant on the newbie team to even the teams out, Donut picks Match in spite of Pencil. Firey discovers that contestants can switch teams, so Match switches back. Match's team wins the challenge (unsurprisingly). In Get in the Van, she gets eliminated, but Pencil used ropes to fling her back to the Cake at Stake. She joins the FreeSmart team, and was eaten by Evil Leafy along with the FreeSmart Van in the challenge. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Firey's Speaker Box notices that Match is out of the TLC so he sends her to the TLC. Later, the Firey Speaker Box disqualifies Bubble. Personality Match has the personality of a typical teenage girl and is friendly to most people, and very judgmental and mean to others. Trivia , Match and Bubble doing the puzzle in episode 7.]] *Match was the one who said the first and last words in Season 1, saying "Yeah!" in both instances. **This is also the case for AnimationEpic's video "After the Finale". *Match was the first to switch teams on Battle for Dream Island Again. *Match said that Pencil had the same favorite screen as hers, but her favorite screen in the "favorite screen slide-show" was shaped like Puffball. *Match seems to be completely unaware of Pencil replacing her with Ice Cube as an alliance member. *Match may have a crush on Firey, as of in "Take the Plunge: Part 2," she chooses Firey, and in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None," Match tries to save Firey from falling into the gorge along with Blocky, Pen, and Eraser. *Match is the only contestant that got eliminated and then had a chance of returning in the same episode, and in Get in the Van, Match joined FreeSmart but was considered eliminated, which means she rejoined in the episode she was eliminated. *Match's voice changed in Season 2, sounding more like a girl than a boy. **This is also the case with Ruby, who sounded different from when she appeared in Reveal Novum. *Match is one of the few contestants who always has more dislikes than likes more than once. The others are Golf Ball and Fries. *Match is the first FreeSmart member that Book rescues in 5b. *Match is the only contestant to use the word "like" repeatedly. *In Get Digging, Match said she had to deal with Spongy for "like, 17 million years". This means that Spongy and Match might have lived 17 million years. However, she may be joking. *Match is one of the only 2 contestants to actually resist being sent into the TLC for some time: In her case, she lasted over 71 days. Flower, the other one, resisted a few seconds, trying to mirror every laser incoming at her, failing at the fourth. *In the fake BFDIA 5: "But Wait!", Match turns into Pencil and she says "But wait! I'm Pencil!" and she gets sent to the TLC. In the real BFDIA 5a: Get in the Van, Match disguises into a tree, and so did Bubble. *Match is the lowest ranked person in BFDIA who is voiced by Cary Huang. *Match is in 4th place in the most dislikes in Battle for Dream Island Again with 426 dislikes. The 3rd place is Teardrop with 440 dislikes, the 2nd is Donut with 573 dislikes, and the 1st is Puffball with 1442+ dislikes. **If we include all object shows, Cheesy from Inanimate Insanity got 1st with 2605 votes, Apple from Inanimate Insanity II got 2nd with 2045 votes, Trophy from II 2 got 3rd with 1945 votes, Yin-Yang from II 2 got 4th with 1859 votes, Puffball and Box from II 2 5th with 1442 dislikes, Cherries from II 2 6th with 974, Tissues from II 2 7th with 700, Donut 8th with 573, Flower 9th with 524, Teardrop 10th with 440, Spongy 11th with 432, Match 12th with 426, Dora 13th with 347, David 14th with 331 and Pickle from Inanimate Insanity 15th with 329. Gallery Match.PNG Match2.PNG Match 3.png Match 4.png Match 5.png Match 7.png|but my blue hair gives me like, a bazillion more bonus votes, right? Match 8.png Match 10.png Match 11.png Match 12.png|Match looking back. Match13.png Match14.png Match15.png|Match receives some cake. Match16.png Match_Intro.png|Match as seen in the BFDIA intro Match's Promo Pic.png|Match's promo picture for rejoining the game, as seen in episode 20 of season 1 Match_Icon.png|Match's Idle LPTD.png|Match is eliminated matchrevised.png|Close-up Match from the "Vote for Match" in BFDIA 2. bubble pencil match.PNG Image.golfballmatchelimination.jpg|Match is "eliminated" image.matchpencil.jpg|Quick, Pence-Pence! Activate the elimination prevention plan! matchh.PNG|Match in the BFDIA game "5b" Image.danceparty.jpg|Match and Pencil headbang Sparta.PNG|Match kicks Book and Ice Cube out of her party. Mistake Match.PNG|Match has 3 arms. Screen Shot 2013-06-07 at 8.49.40 PM.png|Match and Pencil share a mouth (weird). Match hit Nickel.PNG|Match hits Nickel Sleeping Match.PNG|(BFDIA 5d) Match is sleeping. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.20.05 PM.png|Match floating adrift in the water. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.25.28 PM.png|"Don't keep me underwater for 30 seconds!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.06.38 PM.png|Match and the others watch Blocky's tumble. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.12.57 PM.png|"What was that for?!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.15.17 PM.png|Match and her team discuss team name ideas. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.52 PM.png|Match, Pencil and Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.27.06 PM.png|Match strikes a match against Pencil's pencil. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.38.44 AM.png|Match disgusted my Eraser's way of eating key lime pie. Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 1.27.42 PM.png|Match about to catch Firey. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Match in BFDI's third anniversary. Match_(content_created).png|Match smiling in the game '5b'. (High Quality and Transparent) IMG_1183.PNG Goodbye match .jpg Matchosdfjusdahfhacsd.png Match's butter knife.jpg|Ha ha I'm killing pencil. Ballony there.png This ball better be good.png Y r u kicking that.png Marron ball.png You two have.png Match 14.png Go for points.png Evil Match.png Match 13.png Match-1-.png bluematchidle.png Its portable.png|Match gets folded by her BFDIDDS. BFDIA 3 Scene.PNG Ruby jumps .jpg|Match and the alliance summit Evil Leafy. Imagebookandmatch.jpg|Sh! Final Four in Episode 4 - what a cool coincidence!.png|Is Match safe? 9 10 and then 11-.png|And 9 and 10 and then 11! KREP.png|It's K-R-E-P! See also Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:Single Team Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters Category:Red Category:Tan Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Tall Category:Antagonists Category:2 Colors Category:Never Rejoined Category:Metal